vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kang the Conqueror
Summary Nathaniel Richards, a 31st-century scholar and possible descendant of Reed Richards, becomes fascinated with history and discovers the time travel technology created by Victor von Doom. Richards then travels back in time to ancient Egypt aboard a Sphinx-shaped timeship and becomes the Pharaoh Rama-Tut, with plans to claim En Sabah Nur as his heir. Rama-Tut's rule is cut short when he is defeated by the time-displaced Fantastic Four. An embittered Richards travels forward to the 20th century, where he meets Doctor Doom, who he believes might be his ancestor. He later designs armor based on Doom's and, calling himself the Scarlet Centurion, pits the Avengers team against alternate-reality counterparts. He plans to dispose of all of them, but the Avengers manage to force him from the timeline. Richards then tries to return to the 31st century, but overshoots by a thousand years, discovering a war-torn Earth that uses advanced weapons they no longer understand. He finds it simple to conquer the planet, expanding his dominion throughout the galaxy, and reinvents himself as Kang the Conqueror. But this future world is dying, and so he decides to take over an earlier, more fertile Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Nathaniel Richards, Kang the Conqueror Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Over 70, but in his 40's physically Classification: Human time traveler from the 40th century. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Summoning (can summon Growing Man or warriors from different time periods), Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Power Nullification (via ultra-diode gun), BFR (via Light of the Centuries Sphere), Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6), Age Manipulation (Restored Star-Lord's youth), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Damaged the Silver Surfer, and fought with Thor) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: ''' '''Solar System level (Has taken hits from Thor on numerous occasions, and his forcefield took an attack from the Silver Surfer) Stamina: Likely high Range: Tens of kilometers, (Has destroyed cities with his attacks). Standard Equipment: Kang Armor, Time Scanner, Light of the Centuries Sphere, hover pad, defense screen generator, vibration-ray, electromagnetic field amplifier, warhead missile launcher gun, ultra-diode gun, electrical paralysis generator, molecular expander, nerve gas dispenser (can also summon any weapon from any period of history) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. An expert in physics, history, futuristic technology and engineering, has the combined knowledge of all Kangs from every timeline, and is a tactical mastermind. Weaknesses: Is a normal human without his armor. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Summoners Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Age Users